


Blush Red

by SweetestHoney



Series: Oneshots - Spider-Man [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (say that five times fast), Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Panty Kink, Peter Parker in Panties, This is plotless, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: Bucky Barnes was positive it was a trick of the light. There was no way Peter was - no way he was wearing red panties. Nuh-uh. Nope.(Or a shameless excuse to put Peter Parker in red lacy panties and have Bucky paw at him)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andthwip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/gifts).

> Inspired by Thwip and this lovely picture: (WARNING: NSFW) https://frombrooklyntoqueens.tumblr.com/post/187217953967/starkercrossedlovers-oh-hey-its-peter
> 
> Beta-ed by tfwfangirlsatk, who blushed up a storm while reading this for me!

Bucky first noticed after a mission. He’d been perched, picking off stragglers from the fight as they broke ranks and ran, when he saw Spider-Man swoop in, narrowly missing being hit with one of Bucky’s tranq bullets.

“Hey, Spider-Man, watch where you’re swinging!” Bucky’s yell over the comms had the web-slinger twisting around, looking for him, and he rolled his eyes at the kid’s antics. He knew Peter was probably just excited with the fight and hadn’t looked where he was going, but Bucky didn’t want to accidentally hit him with the special lizard-people tranquilizer SHIELD gave him to use on the lizard-men. Who knew what it would do to spiders.

When he got back to ground level after the majority of the battle was finished, Spider-Man was there assisting with cleanup. Bucky saw him, holding a concrete pylon that probably weighed four or five tons, and tried not to stare at the show of strength as Peter placed it gently out of the way of oncoming traffic.

“Hey, c’mere.” Bucky was probably a little rougher than he needed to be, slapping a hand onto Peter’s neck and dragging him away from the others. Peter followed willingly, letting himself be dragged. “Listen, kid, you’ve gotta be more careful.” Peter cocked his head, full mask still covering his face.

“What do you mean?” Bucky ran a hand over his face, trying to keep calm. The kid had no reason to know that he tested Bucky’s every nerve with his perfect body and cheeky quips, and Bucky intended to keep it that way.

“I almost hit you, you swung in front of where I was aiming. You - You just gotta be more careful, you know? If I’m shooting the lizard people or whatever with darts, I don’t want to take you out of commission too, _especially_ if you’re way off the ground. Do you think you’d survive a fall like that? Do you want to try?” Peter gulped audibly, and Bucky closed his eyes. His face might be covered, but Peter’s mask still showed too much emotion sometimes, and Bucky couldn’t look at him.

“I’m sorry, shit, I didn’t realize. Should I - would it be easier for you to just tell me where you are? At the beginning? That way I can just, like, stay out of your way, I’ll be on the other side of the fight and you won’t have to deal with me.” Bucky’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the teen.

“No! No, that’s not, uh, not necessary.” He would never admit how often he’d gotten distracted and missed a shot because he was staring at the teen’s perky backside while he flipped around. It was one of the highlights every time Bucky was in the field, and he didn’t want to give it up. “Just - Just don’t swing where I’m shooting. I usually pick off strays that run away, so if you’re going after one of them just call it out, okay?” Peter nodded eagerly.

“Sure, I can do that!” He did a little hop on his toes, and looked like he wanted to give Bucky a hug or something equally ridiculous before thinking better of it and running back the way he came.

Later, when Bucky was finally back at SHIELD for the full debrief, he ran into Peter again on his way to a meeting. Literally ran into, as Peter turned a corner at the same time as Bucky and they both went flying. Bucky, who was carrying the case full of unused lizard-people tranqs, managed to catch it without letting it hit the floor, but Peter’s bag full of papers and books and other miscellaneous things went flying, spilling all over the hallway. Luckily, it wasn’t too busy at that time of night, so Bucky put the case down to help Peter retrieve his things.

“Shit, thanks, wow, I didn’t see you there. Yeah - I - Oh, thanks.” Bucky handed Peter a pencil that somehow rolled all the way to the other end of the hallway, and he took it sheepishly. “I guess I wasn’t paying attention, I got the call to assemble in the middle of class and I haven’t had time to - I barely had time to change into my suit.” He shrugged, still grinning, and turned to put the last of his things into his bag. Bucky had already started turning to pick up his own case when he saw it.

Peeking out of the top of Peter’s baggy jeans was a hint of red lace, and Bucky straightened, staring. Peter straightened as well, and his shirt dropped down to cover the hem of his jeans. When Peter turned back around, Bucky schooled his face, and if he wasn’t looking he wouldn’t have seen the split second of panic on Peter’s face before he quirked an eyebrow at Bucky, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder.

“You good?” Bucky nodded, still stuck on what he thought he saw. _It couldn’t - he wouldn’t - he _did_ say he barely had time to change into his suit_.

“Y-Yeah, good. Fine. Better than fine. You headed to the debrief?” Bucky saw an image of Peter _debriefing_ in his mind, and blinked rapidly to get rid of the image before he could embarrass himself further. Peter nodded. “Me too. Let’s go, we’re already late.” The rest of the post-mission bureaucracy went as well as it ever did, and Bucky only tried to see what Peter had on under his jeans seven times over the course of four hours, something he was very proud of. And he was pretty sure Peter hadn’t noticed him looking, either.

Over the next couple weeks, Bucky slowly and surely lost his mind. The cause was one Peter B. Parker, and the question of whether he really was wearing red lace panties or whether Bucky imagined the whole thing. Bucky saw the teenager a couple times over the weeks, but never for more than a few minutes and never in any context where he could get an answer. And then came Doom.

Doom was always doing some stupid shit, and whenever he got it in his head to kidnap someone it always ended the same - they either overpowered him and broke out, or the Avengers came to the rescue within half a day of said person being kidnapped. Never once in his miserable life had Doom kidnapped someone and gotten anything he wanted, and yet, he kept trying.

Bucky thumped his head against the inside of his cell and groaned. He’d been stuck there for four hours already, and had tried every possible means of escape. But Doom finally seemed to understand that trying to keep super powered individuals in normal rooms was a bad idea, and he’d locked Bucky in a cave made of solid stone, with only one door welded shut. Bucky hammered on the door with both his metal and human fist and got nowhere, and eventually settled in to wait for someone to rescue him.

“Woah, hey, watch it! Watch the suit!” The voice came from somewhere far above him, and Bucky nearly groaned again as he realized who it was. As he let his head fall into his hands, he heard footsteps on the stairs down to his cell, and voices too. Two armed guards held Peter at gunpoint, and a third had a gun pointed at Bucky.

“Stay there. We unlock the door, he gets in, we lock the door. You try anything, you get shot.” Bucky nodded, not deigning to speak, and they slowly stepped forward with the keys, muzzles still trained pointedly on both his head and Peter’s. Once the door was open, Peter stepped through and they locked it behind him.

“We’ll be back for you in the morning.” Bucky rolled his eyes at the theatrics, and waved goodbye to them sarcastically. Peter slumped against the wall as soon as they left, jangling.

“God, they are such dicks. What was that, you’re in a cage! I’m now in a cage! This is ridiculous, they’re treating us like prisoners.” Bucky said nothing but quirked an eyebrow at Peter, who somehow managed to convey that he was blushing under the mask. “Oh shut up, I’m annoyed. I went straight to patrol from school and they caught me and they wouldn’t even let me grab my bag. I’m gonna show up tomorrow without my math homework done and it’s not like I can tell them that I was kidnapped and couldn’t do it.” Bucky blinked.

“Sorry kid, maybe we’ll get rescued soon. I know there’s at least one tracker in my arm, so I’m willing to bet Steve is on his way right now.” Peter nodded, still glaring at the ground. “You don’t have your other clothes on you?” Peter shook his head, looking up at Bucky.

“In my bag, where I left it. At least it’s probably safe, I haven’t had anything stolen from this stash spot before.” Bucky nodded, considering.

“Well, you could take the mask off at least, they don’t have cameras on us.” Peter looked up at Bucky, and then peered around the small stone cell. There weren’t any visible cameras, even outside the bars, and he looked back at Bucky carefully, still tense.

Bucky held up his arm. “Built in blocker against being detected on film. Shuri added it, I can turn it on and off when I want.” Peter nodded, sighing and relaxing back against the stone.

Peter reached up with one hand to pull the mask off, huffing out a breath and letting his head rest against the stone. Bucky took in the tousled and sweaty hair and tried not to think about other reasons for him to look so debauched. “Thanks, Bucky, I hate breathing in that thing when I don’t have to.” Bucky nodded, shrugging.

“It comes in handy.” He paused before speaking again. “If - I know the suit itself is probably less than cozy, and we’re probably stuck here until we get rescued, so if you - yeah, I dunno, don’t feel like you’ve gotta stay awake or nothin’. I can get you up if they sound like they’re coming back, if you wanted to get comfortable.” Bucky blushed slightly, but Peter’s eyes were still closed and he was thankful for that as he willed away the color from his cheeks.

Peter sighed, and nodded after a minute. “Yeah, I haven’t - I didn’t sleep much this week. I’m - I should stay awake, to help with whatever.” A yawn punctuated his statement. “But if you really don’t mind, a nap would be - that might be good.” His eyes drifted closed and Bucky watched as he half-fell asleep leaning against the hard stone wall. Bucky shifted up, moving along the narrow bench chiseled into the solid stone.

“Hey, come on, you can’t fall asleep like that, you’ll mess up your back.” Peter blinked, shaking awake, and looked up to Bucky over him. “Come on, kid, let’s at least get you up here so you can stretch out.” Bucky patted the bench with his hand, and Peter shifted obligingly.

Bucky stripped off his jacket, placing it down on the hard stone for Peter to lay on. Peter sat gingerly, looking at Bucky in askance. Bucky shrugged, rubbing at the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact. “I - I’m not warm, or anything, and if you need sleep you’re not in optimal fighting condition.” Peter shrugged and gave a sleepy nod. He pressed a hand to the emblem on the front of his suit and pulled it down around his shoulders, laying the thin fabric over Bucky’s coat as an additional layer against the stone. Bucky gulped at the expanse of creamy smooth skin, and looked away as Peter settled down.

To his surprise, Peter pillowed his head on Bucky’s thighs, looking up to confirm Bucky was okay with it before rolling over and falling asleep almost immediately. Bucky looked up, wishing for guidance before turning back to Peter sleeping in his lap. Bucky took the time to look Peter over, eyes skipping over the too-skinny wrists and the unexpectedly well-muscled back and-

Bucky’s thoughts shuttered to a halt as he took in the quarter inch of red lace peeking out from under the spider suit bunched at Peter’s waist. He looked back to Peter’s face, but Peter was out cold already. Bucky’s thoughts whirled and he pressed a palm against his dick, getting hard two inches from Peter’s head despite his best efforts not to.

_Peter has panties on. He’s half naked and _in my lap_ and has panties on._

Bucky took a deep calming breath, and when that didn’t calm him down at all, he took another. To help steady him, he gently placed one hand on Peter’s head, twirling his hair around his fingers. Focusing on Peter’s hair instead of anything helped bring Bucky back to a place where he could be somewhat functional.

After a few minutes, he got his arousal more or less under control, and he leaned back against the stone wall of the cell. “Fuck.” The word was quiet, barely a whisper. He was _so fucked_.

When Peter woke up a few hours later, Bucky’s foot was asleep and he really had to pee. The panties were forgotten in his rush to get to the other side of the tiny cell where a small grate was set into the floor. As he relieved himself, Bucky considered the boy behind him and what he wanted to do. When he turned back around, Peter had sat up and was running a hand through his hair and covering a yawn. The boy was still bare chested, and Bucky’s eyes wandered before finding Peter’s again. Peter gave him a sleepy smile.

“Thanks, Bucky, I appreciate the chance to sleep. I think that was more sleep than I’ve gotten in a couple days, I feel great!” Bucky blinked at him.

“What? More sleep than you got - Peter, you know sleep deprivation is considered torture by most countries? You can’t be running on no sleep, that’s not - that isn’t healthy.” Peter shrugged, looking uncomfortable.

“Eh, it’s fine, I don’t need that much sleep, especially with my powers. But yeah, I also just - I find it pretty hard to sleep if I’m alone, I get nightmares and stuff. I only sleep well if there’s someone with me. So yeah, you helped and stuff.” Peter flushed, looking down and away from Bucky. “Usually I just - Usually I just don’t. Sleep. Much, that is, I get an hour or two a night.” Bucky sat back down next to him, too close, but Peter didn’t shift back.

“You’re not - you don’t have to - okay. If you want to get no sleep, that’s your choice. But if you ever need someone to, uh, help you sleep-” Bucky flushed, feeling awkward but powering through. “-let me know. Okay? I’d rather you be well rested, especially if you’re watching my back in battles.” Peter flushed as well but nodded, serious.

“I will. Thanks, Bucky.” Bucky nodded, and then leaned back a little. Both of them realized Peter’s half-naked status at the same time, and Peter gathered his suit to him quickly, struggling to pull it over his arms, and Bucky looked away, bright red.

Peter’s struggles to pull the suit on only succeeded in somehow removing more of it, and when Bucky finally looked back, Peter was stuck with his hands behind his back and the suit sagging so red lace peeked out from the hem at his hips. Peter shot him a pleading look, and Bucky took pity on him.

“How did you even - you know what, I don’t want to know. Let’s start with your hands, how do we-” Bucky poked and prodded and resolutely ignored the flashes of creamy skin and lace that he got as he helped untangle Peter from the suit. Once he was finally free, Peter gathered the suit around him with as much dignity as he could.

“There’s no way I can convince you to act like that didn’t happen and you saw nothing?” Bucky looked at him slowly, and blinked once. “Yeah, okay, I thought not. Okay, go on, I’m ready. Just get the laughing over with.” Bucky blinked again, confused.

“What?” Peter looked at him like he was slow.

“You know, get it over with. I’ve got - I’m wearing panties, it’s hilarious, just laugh at me and get it over with.” Peter looked so destitute that Bucky almost tried to hug him, an instinct he’d thought HYDRA fully stamped out of him in the 50s. Instead he stood his ground, looking at Peter.

“I’m not planning on laughing at you, why would I laugh?” Peter blinked.

“Because it’s not normal? Most guys - I mean, I thought they taught you about stuff that happened since you were taken by HYDRA? I’m - it’s not - you should laugh. Just, yeah.” Bucky stepped away from Peter, towards the other side of the tiny cell, and when he turned back around Peter had sat on the bench, suit pooled around him.

“You think I would think it was funny?” Bucky’s tone was incredulous. “You expected me to - to laugh at you?” Peter nodded, a small jerk of his chin. “God, I am so far from laughing at you.” To his shock, Peter flinched at that.

“I-If you’re disgusted, or whatever, I’m sure Fury would be fine with you switching so you don’t have to work with me anymore, or I could ask, if you want.” Bucky’s head felt fuzzy, like something wasn’t working properly.

“Disgusted?” Peter nodded, finally looking up and catching his eyes again. “Peter, I’m not disgusted. I’m just - I’m trying hard not to make you uncomfortable. I’m - I’m older than you, and you’re so - and I’m not-” Peter seemed to finally realize that Bucky wasn’t going to give him shit, and looked more closely at him. As his eyes caressed the hard line of Bucky’s erection in his jeans, it felt like a physical touch and Bucky’s hips twitched forward. He bit down on a whine.

“You’re not - you don’t think I’m a freak? Or whatever?” Peter’s eyes were sparkling now, and he grinned at Bucky shyly. “You - You like it. You like them.” Bucky couldn’t speak, his mouth was the Sahara, but he managed to nod his head at the boy.

“I - god, Peter, you’re the hottest fucking thing I’ve seen since before the war.” Bucky’s voice was back, apparently, and it had no intentions of listening to his brain when it came to decisions on what he said and didn’t say. “When I saw - in the hallway, I thought I was crazy, or seeing things, but you’re - you have-”

Peter flushed a little, and Bucky watched in fascination as the color made it’s way to the top of his chest. “Yeah - I like - I wear them sometimes, to school. And I didn’t get a chance to change, today and that day as well.” Bucky nodded like that made sense.

“And you - why?” Peter gulped now, hands clutching at the suit fabric in his lap.

“I - I like it. It feels good. There’s something about the, the texture, it’s - nice. With my senses,” He gestured absently to his head, “it’s like things are so much all the time, and it helps. Something to focus on when I need to hold it together at school. And-And it just feels nice. I like it. I like feeling pretty, and stuff.” The last sentence was almost a whisper, and Peter wouldn’t meet Bucky’s eyes as he said it.

Bucky stepped closer to him, dropping to his knees in front of Peter. “Yeah? You like feeling pretty?” He had no idea where he’d gotten the sudden boldness from, and from what he could tell, Peter wasn’t sure either. But he didn’t protest, and in fact when Bucky offered Peter one of his hands, Peter gripped it tightly.

“Y-Yeah, I like it. Since I - since I changed, my body is, I’m different. It’s not bad, most of the time, I like being strong and having muscle and stuff, but yeah. I liked the way I looked before as well. I liked being skinny and - and pretty.” Peter stuttered as he talked, and Bucky wanted to gather him up and keep him safe and never let anyone hurt Peter again. “So I wear them, sometimes. It’s just a nice reminder that I can be - this, I can be _super_ and still pretty.” He flushed again, and Bucky gave in to temptation, picking Peter up easily and moving him so Bucky sat on the bench, and Peter sat with his legs thrown over Bucky’s lap, facing away from him.

Peter squeaked as he was moved, but as soon as he was settled on Bucky’s lap, he leaned back against him, melting into the older man. “Comfortable?” Peter nodded shyly, and Bucky grunted, the caveman part of his brain purring happily. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, encouraging Peter to rest his head on Bucky’s shoulder. Peter did and Bucky leaned back against the cold stone, letting Peter’s weight on his thighs settle him.

“T-Thanks, this is nice. With my senses, they’re like - I get anxious and being like this helps a lot, actually.” Peter’s voice was muffled into Bucky’s neck as he talked.

Bucky, when he placed Peter onto his lap, had made sure Peter’s ass was far away from his straining hard-on, not wanting to make Peter uncomfortable. As Peter settled in to his new seat, he wiggled and moved and as he did so, ground himself down against Bucky’s erection. His sudden stillness as Bucky moaned low in his throat made Bucky freeze, unsure if he needed to give Peter space. When Peter repeated the motion again, slower this time, Bucky knew he was screwed.

His hands clamped down on Peter’s hips and he ground up against him, pressing his forehead against Peter’s back. “Fuck, Peter, you can’t - fuck - I was already - and you’re in those panties-” Peter seemed on board with the plan, and wiggled around on Bucky’s lap, grinding against him and making small noises in Bucky’s ear.

Peter tried to turn around on Bucky’s lap but Bucky held him there, facing away from him as Peter squirmed. Bucky leaned forward to press his chest against Peter’s and growl in his ear. “Oh no, if we’re doing this, it’s gonna be _my way_.” Peter squeaked and melted against him, letting Bucky pull him down so his ass was flush with Bucky’s dick, grinding against him slowly. Bucky kept his mouth next to Peter’s ear as he spoke. “You feel that, Peter? That’s what you’ve been doing to me for _weeks, _I thought I was going crazy, imagining you with your panties under your clothes, nobody knowing you were wearing them but me.” Peter moaned, grinding back against Bucky and trying to get more friction as he squirmed.

“B-Bucky, fuck, please, I need - can you please-” Bucky pressed an open kiss to the back of Peter’s neck and wound one hand in between the tangled mess of their bodies and the suit Peter still technically had on, although it was much more of a technicality than a few minutes before. His hand flattened against the warmth of Peter’s toned stomach, and Peter bucked, trying to get more. Bucky pressed in gently, a warning, and when Peter stilled again he smoothly moved his hand lower, pressing against where Peter’s dick was a hard outline in the red silk.

“Fuck Peter, look what you got for me here.” Peter whined in the back of his throat. “This is for me, isn’t it?” The answering nod was very fast, and Peter whined again. “Yeah, thought so. Are you going to be good for me, Peter?” Another nod. “Okay, well here’s what’s gonna happen. Right now, I’m gonna touch you through your pretty little panties and make you come in them, and they’re going to be absolutely _ruined_ for ever wearing again.” Peter made a strangled-but-in-a-good-way noise, and nodded his overwhelming approval to that. “And you can stay right here in my lap while I’m rubbing against your ass and I’ll make extra sure these panties are so covered in come that you can’t see the color red without thinking of me. And then, we’re gonna get ourselves rescued, we’re going to skip all the mandatory debrief meetings and I’m taking you home to bed.” Bucky kept up steadily rubbing Peter through the silk as he talked, paying extra attention to his head and toying at the lace over Peter’s hip with his other hand.

Peter already sounded close, and his moans as Bucky touched him only served to egg him on. Bucky ground against him, pulling the suit out of the way and grinding himself against Peter’s ass. Even through his jeans, he could tell the boy’s ass should be the Eighth Wonder of the World.

“Fuck, Peter, you have one of the most incredible asses I have ever seen.” Peter moaned more, quickening his movements both into Bucky’s hand and against his dick. “I bet you have all different pairs, don’t you? Gotta make sure your perky, tasty, adorable ass is treated the way you deserve, all done up in bows and ribbons.” He could tell Peter was close, and he finally closed his hand around Peter’s dick, gripping him firmly. “God, I can’t want to lay you out flat in nothing but those panties and lick my way inside you just to listen to you scream.”

Peter came hard, head thrown back onto Bucky’s shoulder and mouth open as his hips shuddered and jerked forward into Bucky’s waiting hand. True to his word, Peter’s panties were covered in come and would likely not be salvageable. Bucky grinned, unrepentant. As Peter sagged against him, Bucky held him up with one arm as the other moved between their bodies, undoing his jeans and pulling his dick out.

Bucky fisted himself quickly, hips thrusting up as he fucked into his hand. Peter’s ass was still inches away from his dick, and as he palmed himself, Peter moved, spreading his legs so the panties pulled up to showcase the flawless globes of his ass.

“Fuck, Peter, god, you’re-” Bucky lost all of the words he was looking for and instead moved the hand on Peter’s shoulder to his ass, grabbing him roughly and causing the boy to gasp at the treatment. Bucky kneaded one cheek, drawing needy sounds out of Peter, and came. He painted the back of Peter’s panties white, staining the fabric and getting all over Peter’s perfect skin. As he came down from the mind-blowing orgasm, he panted into Peter’s skin, letting the boy’s slower breathing ease him back down.

“That was great.” Peter’s voice sounded wrecked, and Bucky made a valiant effort to get hard again at the sound. He winced, and scooted Peter a little away from so he could try to clean up.

“Bucky? Peter!” The voice was far away, but there was no mistaking it. Captain America was there to rescue them, and he’d open the door to their cell in what would likely be less than a minute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is - this is a lot. Like, I went nearly full porn star, but I like it at least. Beta-ed by tfwfangirlsatk, who was helpful as always even if I couldn't fluster her as much as hoped.

Both Peter and Bucky, when they heard the footsteps headed towards their location, stopped breathing. And then, after one moment, they both whirled into action, Peter pulling his suit up and tugging it over his legs while Bucky zipped himself up and cleaned up the mess as best they could. 

The door above them creaked open, and Bucky’s head whipped up. “Steve! Wait!” He heard a footstep on the stairs, and he stood, sidestepping around Peter to block the view of him from the doorway. When Steve appeared, his focus was on Bucky, which Bucky was thankful for. He held out his hand, not giving Steve time to process anything else. “Keys, now.” Steve tossed him the keys, and Bucky pointed back up the stairs. “Go, I’ll unlock the door.” When Steve hesitated, Bucky growled, and Steve’s eyes went wide before he left. 

When Bucky turned back around, keys in hand, he found Peter holding up his suit to cover all of his important parts, but clearly uncomfortable. “He’s gone, just, yeah, suit up and make sure you’re not flashing anyone.” Peter flushed bright red and gave Bucky a quick nod before putting his eyes back on the floor and concentrating on pulling the suit over his skin. 

Bucky hesitated and took Peter’s face in his hands, cradling him and holding him so he looked into Bucky’s eyes. “I’m not - I’m not mad at you, or nothin’. I didn’t - I don’t like the idea of him or anyone else seeing you like that.” Peter gave him another shy smile, and Bucky pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back. “And don’t think I’m not still interested in - in blowing off the debrief like I said and taking you back to mine. Or yours, or the nearest wall, really, since well-” He pulled back and let his eyes trawl over Peter’s skill very naked skin, lingering on the panties before sliding back up to Peter’s face. 

His teasing had worked, and Peter grinned now, the worried and tense boy from the minute before was gone. Bucky stepped back to give him room to slip into the suit, and Peter did so. He pulled it up and pressed the emblem on the center, tightening it around his form. At Peter’s grimace, Bucky surmised his hasty cleanup job hadn’t been as through as he’d have liked, and Peter was sticky inside the suit. Once Peter’s outfit was all in place once more, Bucky leaned over to him, putting his mouth next to Peter’s ear. 

“You know, if you’re uncomfortable, just imagine me licking you clean once I get you alone. I’m gonna be real through.” Peter flushed again, and made an adorable squeaky noise in response. 

After a couple of tries, Peter cleared his throat and finally managed to make a more human-sounding noise. “O-Okay, yeah. Yeah, let’s just get out of here.” Bucky nodded, pressed his lips to Peter’s in a chaste kiss, and then turned towards the door. 

The keys opened the door easily, and Bucky took the stairs two at a time, Peter right on his heels. They emerged to a mostly finished battle, with Doom’s minions and robots scattered around, groaning. Bucky strode past all of the agents, locating Steve immediately. 

“Steve!” Steve turned, and the relief on his face when he saw Bucky was palpable. Bucky would have felt bad for snapping at him, but he was just glad Steve hadn’t noticed his or Peter’s state of dishevelment. 

“Bucky! I’m glad you’re okay, we heard you were captured along with Spider-Man and we came as fast as we could.” Bucky nodded, letting Steve give him a quick once over before brushing off the suggestion to see one of the medics on the helicarrier. 

“Hey, Steve, I need a favor.” Bucky gave Steve his best puppy dog eyes, hoping Steve wouldn’t question his motives too much. “Spider-Man, he’s uh, the kid is real shaken up, he has homework and stuff that he’s gotta do before tomorrow. I was hoping I could take him home, skip the debrief? We’ll come in tomorrow for all of that, but I think he could really use a night sleeping in his own bed first.” Steve frowned, but looked compassionately over at Peter, who stood awkwardly to one side, having followed Bucky over. 

“I guess that’s okay, we really try to do debriefs as soon as possible because it’s important to get information right away, but it’s just Doom, so who knows if he wasn’t just bored.” Steve shrugged, and then looked back at Bucky. “Yeah, you take him and get out of here, I can cover for you with Fury.” Bucky gave him a grateful nod and clap on the shoulder and turned back to Peter before Steve could change his mind. 

“You ready to go?” Peter’s mask eyes widened and he gulped audibly. 

“Uh, yeah, I thought we’d have to stay, they’re usually pretty strict about it.” Bucky shrugged, giving him a winning smile, darkened with something hotter underneath. 

“Well I have it on good authority that Captain America is going to cover for us so we can go have wet hot wild sex.” Peter spluttered, and Bucky took a step back, lifting Peter’s chin to look him in the eyes (or at least as close as he could, with the mask on). “I - unless you don’t really want to, of course, that was - if you were just saying that, I’d understand-” Peter stopped him with a hand wrapped around Bucky’s wrist, squeezing gently. 

“No! No, I mean yeah, I still want to. If you do.” Bucky smiled, glad that Peter sounded as excited for it as he felt. 

“Well, okay then. You ever flown in a helicopter?” Peter shrugged.

“I don’t think so, I’ve swung off a couple though.” Bucky grinned, steering Peter over to an area containing Doom’s personal vehicles. 

“Well, let’s see how you like flying. It’s been a couple years since I flew one of these models, but I remember the controls well enough.” Somehow, Peter still let Bucky help him up into the cockpit and into the straps that would hold him securely, and in just a few minutes, they were taking off. 

Bucky knew the way back to SHIELD headquarters without directions, and he flew as fast as he safely could. When he put it down on the roof of the building, where they had a secret landing area for things like Doom’s evil helicopters commandeered for somewhat less nefarious purposes, he didn’t bother securing it, figuring SHIELD would probably confiscate it anyway. 

He helped Peter out of his seat, and led the way down to the quarters he had in the building. He’d not stayed in them much since getting his own place in Brooklyn, but it made do in a pinch, and he was not waiting any longer to get Peter naked again. 

When Bucky got Peter through the door, he gave the younger boy a gentle push, crowding him towards the bedroom. Peter went eagerly, kissing back and moaning as Bucky's practiced hands stripped him out of the suit. 

"Fuck, Peter, God, I've got to - you're so - can I, would you be okay if I-?" Peter nodded yet, to whatever Bucky was asking, and he found himself flying through the air before landing on a soft mattress. Bucky was on top of him a second later, hands rubbing against Peter’s sensitized skin. 

"B-Bucky, fuck, God - oh oh I've been - please, I've been hard since I had to walk out of there still covered in your come." Bucky's hands ran down Peter's flanks, and one levitated over Peter's heart before pressing in slowly, triggering the suit to loosen and go soft against Peter's skin. Peter whimpered at the lack of delicious friction, but once he wiggled out of the suit he felt much better. 

Bucky looked him over hungrily, eyes catching on the panties and the handprint-shaped half faded bruises on his hips. 

"God, Peter, you're-you're so pretty." Peter blushed again, and Bucky couldn't help but take his face in his hands and kiss each pink check softly. The gentleness didn't last though, and after a moment Peter reached down and gripped Bucky through his jeans, smirking as Bucky's eyes fluttered closed and his hips bucked reflexively. 

"I thought you said you had plans for when you finally got me alone?" Peter grinned at Bucky's growl, and squeaked as Bucky pounced, pinning his wrists to the bed above his head. He could have broken the grip easily, but Bucky's large, warm hands felt solid around his arms and he enjoyed the feeling. 

Bucky bent his head and pressed a line of hot, open-mouthed kisses to Peter's neck, nibbling on the skin there. He paid attention to each gasp and groan he wrought from Peter, and used his hips to pin Peter's legs in place as he worked. Bucky shifted in between Peter's thighs to give him something to rub against, and Peter sighed, carting his hips into Bucky's gratefully. The slow slide and friction was maddening but Bucky refused to be rushed, instead working his way down Peter's neck to the junction of neck and shoulder. 

He finished off with a large purple mark on Peter's collarbone, sucking the skin slowly to draw out the bruise. Peter groaned at the feeling, letting his head tip back. 

"Fuck, Bucky. I - ah - that feels - God. I like - I like being marked, it - it's nice." He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look Bucky in the eyes as he admitted it, but he heard the dark chuckle regardless. 

"I'm glad, because I intend on marking up your beautiful skin quite a lot." Peter shivered. "Do you like that, Peter? You want a pretty necklace of love bites to show off to everyone, let them know you're getting fucked regularly and you couldn't be happier about it?" Peter moaned, nodding his head and shuddering. 

"Yeah, fuck, I like that a lot - wanna be - shouting it from the rooftops." Bucky chuckled and dipped his head, closing his mouth around one of Peter's nipples. He swirled his tongue and Peter gasped, and when he bit down with more force than should be pleasurable, Peter bowed up off the bed, arcing into Bucky's touch. "God - shit - fuck - I can't - how did you know-" 

Bucky listen his head up to answer. "I know because that's the gift and curse of having super healing. You get back on the battlefield faster, but end up needing a little  _ more _ with your pleasure than just light touches and feathery kisses." Bucky smirked up at Peter, and let go of Peter's wrists, bringing his hands down to palm at Peter's ass roughly. He enjoyed the squeal of pleasure that evoked, and kneaded the flesh under his fingers. 

"That's - oohh, that's really,  _ really _ nice, don't - don't stop-" Bucky didn't. He moved his mouth to Peter's other nipple, giving it the same treatment he had the first, and continued kneading Peter's ass through his panties. 

When Peter's hands came down to rest in Bucky's hair, he didn't move them back above his head. He did however press one final wet kiss to Peter's chest before looking up at him. 

"I believe I promised to lick you clean, didn't I?" Peter moaned and nodded, his hands tightening in Bucky's hair momentarily. Bucky didn't say anything more but got to work, licking Peter with the flat of his tongue and moving slowly down his chest. 

By the time he got to Peter's navel, Peter was already writhing, oversensitive and strung out. Bucky chuckled into his skin and didn't hurry his pace up at all. He paid careful attention to all the skin of Peter's hips, nibbling each hipbone carefully and holding Peter down as he tried to thrust up to get friction on his dick. 

Peter still had on the panties, and Bucky didn't pull them down, just moved them up or to the side as he needed, ignoring the hot line of Peter's dick through the thin layer of lace and satin. He carefully lathed his hips, and then around the divots between his stomach and hipbones, and when he finally slipped to fingers into the panties and pulled them down just far enough to let Peter's dick slip free, Peter moaned brokenly. 

Bucky didn't give him the relief he was expecting though, and with a few cursory licks he cleaned the remaining come and sweat from Peter's skin and tucked him back into his panties. Peter raised his head fractionally and look at Bucky, confused. 

Bucky grinned wolfishly at him, and Peter's eyes darkened. "Flip over, Peter, I'm not done yet." With Bucky's help, Peter quickly scrambled onto his hands and knees, legs spread as he braced himself against the bed. 

Bucky took in the expanse of skin on display, broken up only by the red line of the panties covering Peter's ass. Bucky's come stained the fabric, and he could see traces of it left on Peter's skin as well. He lowered his mouth to Peter's spine and pressed hot open-mouthed kisses there, working his way down Peter's back. As he worked, Bucky’s hands wandered, smoothing over Peter's skin and pinching him randomly. 

Bucky's tongue lathed down, cleaning Peter's skin as he worked, and soon he licked over the curve of Peter's ass peeking over his panties. Bucky hooked one finger in the panties, pulling them away but not off his body. Peter obligingly arched a little more, cocking his hips so Bucky had a better angle. 

Bucky, instead of licking, sunk his teeth into the meat of Peter's ass. Peter's responding moan was loud as he scrambled for a handhold, grabbing the headboard to steady himself. 

"Fuck, shit, Bucky that was - ah-" Bucky drew back as Peter spoke, looking up although Peter didn’t look back at him. 

"Too much? I can not, if it wasn't-" Peter shook his head quickly, cutting Bucky off. 

"No no, it was - it was great, more than great, perfect really but - ah, wow yeah I don't - if you keep doing that this'll be over really fast." Bucky grinned as Peter flushed with the admission, ducking his head and pressing his face into the pillow to avoid looking at Bucky's smirk. 

Bucky bit him again, getting another squeal and moan. "Well now, who said you're only coming once?" Peter shivered and Bucky finally pulled the panties down to mid-thigh, not taking them off fully, but giving himself room to work. 

As Bucky touched him, Peter squirmed, trying to find a way to kneel that didn’t leave him feeling completely exposed. There was none, and after a minute of his wriggling, Bucky got fed up and landed a light smack to his cheek. “Hey, cut it out. If you keep moving, I’m gonna get a complex.” Peter gasped at the sharp sting and fell still, more shocked than obedient. Bucky noted the reaction for use at a later time. 

Bucky took his time, licking over the smooth globes of Peter’s ass, cleaning him off properly, and when his breath finally ghosted over Peter’s hole, Peter was panting. Bucky pulled back for a moment, and Peter whined helplessly. 

“No! Please, fuck, Bucky, please - I’ll do whatever you want, please, please  _ don’t stop _ .” Bucky grinned at the confirmation, and licked a broad stripe over Peter’s asshole. Peter shuddered and bucked forward before pushing back against the touch immediately. “Like - like that, yeah, please.” Peter moved his legs, spreading his knees further apart, wide open for Bucky’s touch. 

Bucky spent a long time licking at him, working him so wet and open that by the time he finally pushed one finger inside Peter, the boy nearly sobbed with pleasure. 

“B-Bucky, fuck please, fuck. God - I want you, come on, please I want to come with you inside me.” Bucky looked up and saw a flush on Peter’s back, which meant he was likely blushing pretty red. 

“You want to come with me inside you, do you?” Peter nodded weakly, face still mashed into the pillows. “Now, why do you want that?” Peter shrugged and made a muffled noise that made no sense. “Because the way I see it, Peter, is that what you’re really saying is you want me to fuck you through your orgasm and keep fucking you, using you like a nice pretty little fucktoy for my own pleasure. Does that sound about right, doll?” As he spoke, he kept teasing Peter, one finger pushing in and out of him, and he both saw and felt Peter’s reaction to his words. 

Peter whined, high and loud, and he tightened instinctively around Bucky’s finger while he nodded his agreement eagerly. “Yes, yes please - fuck, please, that sounds good, that sounds perfect, I want to be - pretty and lovely and used for what you want, whatever you want.” His voice went higher at the end of his sentence, like Peter couldn’t believe what he was saying, but Bucky just nodded, thinking. 

He settled back down behind Peter, and kept working one finger in and out of the boy, pressing deeper with every stroke until Peter was nearly shaking with it. Soon, though, spit wasn’t enough, and Bucky fished a half-empty bottle of lube from under the bed as Peter whined at the loss of Bucky inside him. 

With a couple practiced moves, Bucky coated the fingers of one hand in lube, and plunged two inside Peter, who keened and bucked forward instinctively. Bucky worked Peter open slowly with his two fingers, making sure it wasn’t too fast (and if Peter could talk, he would insist it was  _ far too slow _ ) and that Peter was ready when he scissored his fingers. 

Peter, totally lost in sensations, didn’t expect it when Bucky pulled his fingers out completely. Before he could protest, Bucky pushed three fingers inside him at the same time as he wrapped his other hand around Peter’s dick. It only took two strokes before Peter came, screaming into the pillow as his hips stuttered forward and he spilled into Bucky’s hand. As he rode through the aftershocks, Bucky didn’t stop fingering him, stretching him gently. 

“B-Bucky, what are - you don’t have to, if you don’t want to do what I asked, you don’t have to.” Peter sounded hesitant and confused, and Bucky chuckled darkly before answering. 

“Oh don’t worry doll, I’m plenty interested in doing exactly what you want - using you like the fucktoy you were born to be. I’m going to finish prepping you, and then I’m going to fuck you properly, nice and slow.” Peter’s breathing sped up and he turned his head to look down his body at Bucky. 

“You - okay, yeah, okay, if you want to.” Bucky grinned at his hesitation. 

“Don’t worry babe, I’m a super-soldier. I know your pretty little head is worried about tapping me out with this sweet ass of yours before you come for a second time, but I know my stamina, and even if you’re as sweet a ride as I think you’ll be, I can outpace you.” Peter’s already quick breathing sped up further, and he shuddered under Bucky’s hands. 

Bucky finished stretching and prepping him and by the time he was finished, Peter was already half hard again. Bucky moved on the bed, positioning himself behind Peter. With one hand he reached down and ripped the panties off Peter's legs, snapping the lace easily. When Bucky lined himself up to Peter’s body, Peter nodded, spreading his legs impossibly wide for Bucky. 

“God, you’re flexible, aren’t you?” Peter nodded, still face down in the pillows, and cocked his hips up to show off his ass. Bucky tilted his head to enjoy the view, taking Peter in. “You’re a good hero, taking down bad guys left and right, but you were  _ made _ to do this Peter, to be such a good little slut, isn’t that right?” Peter nodded. 

“Fuck, yes - please, fuck me, I need you - I want to feel you inside me-” Bucky didn’t wait for another invitation, and he slit into Peter in one long thrust, filling him up. “ _ Oh-fuck-oh - oh god, please, fuck _ -” Bucky grinned at Peter’s babbled nonsense, and withdrew about halfway, only to thrust home again. 

Because of the angle and Peter’s flexibility, Bucky was pretty sure he’d never been deeper inside someone. With every thrust, he fucked harder into Peter, and Peter was incomprehensible at this point, mumbling and nodding and generally doing everything he could to encourage Bucky to keep going. 

Bucky kept up a running commentary as he fucked Peter, aware that the boy could hear him even if he wasn’t making all that much sense. “God, Peter, you’re so good - such a good, dirty pretty little slut, ain’t ya? God, you’re so fucking loud, moaning for my dick like some kind of cheap whore, but you’re not, you’re giving it up to me for free, since you’re such a slut that you get off on it.” Bucky picked up his pace, and felt Peter’s cries increase in pitch. 

After another thirty seconds or so, Bucky took one hand off Peter’s hip, where he’d braced himself to get the best leverage against the other man’s body, and leaned forward, pressing his back to Peter’s so he could wrap one hand around Peter’s now leaking erection, pumping in time to his thrusts. 

“Fuck, Bucky - I-I’m gonna, I’m gonna come-” Bucky didn’t let up at all, and come Peter did. His whole body tensed up around Bucky, and he bit down hard on the pillow in front of him with a grunt. Peter’s hips stuttered forward, out of time with Bucky’s, and Bucky kept stroking him through it, not losing pace with his own hips. 

As Peter finally calmed down, Bucky continued fucking him, pacing himself and moving his hips evenly but firmly against Peter’s skin. 

“God, Bucky, that was - and you’re still - fuck.” Bucky leaned forward, putting his mouth behind Peter’s head and kissing the skin of his spine before answering. 

“You okay, babe? I don’t have to keep going, if you’re sore.” Peter shook his head hurriedly, rushing to answer. 

“No! No, please - god, please don’t stop, just fuck me until you come, I, I really like the idea.” Bucky grinned, fingers digging into Peter’s hips harder. 

“Good, because that’s exactly what I intend on doing. And you don’t have to do nothing but lay there and take it, okay beautiful?” Peter nodded almost sleepily, hands gripping the headboard and pillows tightly. “Good boy Peter, you’re so good for me, I can’t believe you’re letting me at this perfect ass of yours. I’m - if you let me, I’m keeping you in this bed for a week, and you’re gonna be sore and bruised and dirty and fucked out by the end of it.” Peter whimpered, nodding his approval. 

“Yes - yeah, Bucky, anything - whatever you want.” Bucky fucked him harder, pistoning out with brutal efficiency. His stamina was impressive, but nobody could stand against the force of nature that was Peter Parker’s ass forever. 

When he felt himself getting close, Bucky leaned down to speak to Peter again. “Hey, doll, how are you feeling?” Peter opened his eyes blearily, and nodded that he was still okay. Bucky grinned at him. “I was thinking, I’m liking fucking you like this, but I really wanna look at your pretty face when I come. That okay with you?” Peter looked at him confused, and then nodded slowly. 

Bucky, as soon as he had Peter’s okay, pulled out fully. Before Peter could even voice a protest, he rolled the smaller boy over, toppling him onto the bed on his back, and pulled Peter’s legs apart, pushing inside him again. Peter’s eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned, back arching up. 

“God yeah, look at you, Peter, so pretty. This is better, getting to see your face while I’m fucking you.” Peter blushed, the color high up on his cheeks, and smiled too, looking at Bucky like he hung the moon. 

Bucky reached a hand between their bodies, touching Peter, and Peter winced and squirmed. He was hard, but not fully and from his wince, the touch bordered on overstimulation. “Fuck - don’t, don’t know if I can come again, sensitive - just - you can, without me. It’s fine.” Bucky frowned, looking down at Peter softly. 

“If you don’t wanna, you don’t hafta, but I was hoping to see you.” He pressed his forehead to Peter’s, a soft touch in contrast with the way Bucky’s hips still moved against Peter’s. Peter nodded hesitantly, thinking, and when Bucky touched him again, gentler, he sighed, nodding more forcefully. “God, Peter, look at you. You’re-you’re so fucking pretty, you have these lips-” Bucky ducked down to press a kiss to Peter’s mouth, “and those eyes, and god you take my dick so well, I don’t think I’ve fucked a prettier boy in my life.” 

Peter looked at him in that moment, lips parting on a gasp, eyes half lidded in pleasure and hands coming down to Bucky’s back, urging him closer still. Bucky may have been a super soldier, but he was still a man, and he couldn’t hold back his orgasm any longer. He came, and came, and came. It felt like forever that he was coming, and his hips ground against Peter’s, chest pressed against Peter’s chest and hand wrapped around Peter, still hard under Bucky’s stomach. 

Bucky moved his hand faster, even as his brain shorted out, and Peter came for a third time right at the tail end of Bucky’s orgasm. Feeling Peter clamping down around him did funny things to Bucky's brain, and the ability to talk deserted him fully. 

When he came back to himself, Bucky realized that he was laying on Peter and the boy was probably close to suffocating. With a groan, he raised himself up onto his elbows, and carefully pulled out, trying not to jostle Peter too much. Peter's quiet moan was the only indication he gave that he was awake, and his eyes stayed closed while Bucky grabbed a few tissues and cleaned them up as best he could. 

"Hey, Peter?" Peter cracked one eye and looked at Bucky before closing it again and settling back down against him. 

"Yea-uh?" Bucky grinned at the mumbled question and lay back down behind Peter, wrapping his arms around him and cuddling as close as possible. 

"I really hope you don't have anything important planned in the next week." Peter hummed, and scooted his body back so he was fully plastered against Bucky's front from neck to toes. "God beautiful, you're too good to me. Alright, you get some sleep now, okay? We'll see where we are in the morning." Peter nodded, falling asleep almost instantly. Bucky stayed awake a little longer, face pressed into Peter's hair, but eventually he couldn't stave off the need to sleep as well, and dropped into dreamless sleep with his hands curled around Peter's hips. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, please consider buying me a coffee to let me know! :) https://ko-fi.com/sweetesthoney


End file.
